


Five More Minutes Mommy?

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Max gets Noelle out of the pod and let’s the others try to guess what she says to her mother. What she says is for them, cute and amusing, but overall Max is glad Noelle is healed. Something I decided and was something that was lingering in my mind. Also, there is a reference, let me know if you know what the reference is.In this one, it’s Noelle who is able to bring Rosa back, and needed to recover in the pod, not Max, but Max is the first-person Noelle sees from being in the pod for a while.





	Five More Minutes Mommy?

**Author's Note:**

> I still add this, enjoy the story, read and review. If you don't like it, please, no one is forced to read this story.

Five More Minutes Mommy?

By 4QuietRyt3r 

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          I don’t own the characters and the scene. I’m not sure if I own anything but both belong to shows

Enjoy this story, I hope you all enjoy this. Read and review, if not please no harsh comments, no one is being forced to read this story.

.Summary.

          Max gets Noelle out of the pod and let’s the others try to guess what she says to her mother. What she says is for them, cute and amusing, but overall Max is glad Noelle is healed. Something I decided and was something that was lingering in my mind. Also, there is a reference, let me know if you know what the reference is.

          In this one, it’s Noelle who is able to bring Rosa back, and needed to recover in the pod, not Max, but Max is the first-person Noelle sees from being in the pod for a while.

* * *

 

Max Evans is dipping his hands in the silver mixture that is used to be able to reach inside the pod. After having a good grip of Noelle, she opened her eyes, shivering from the cold.

Then looking to see her mommy as she yawns, the pouts and whispers something in her mommy’s ear. Noelle kisses her mom’s cheek and then kisses his nose.

Max laughs and kisses the top of her forehead and carries her to the jeep. He gets his shirt and puts it on her. He combs her hair, as she puts on her underwear and shorts. Max helps her put on socks and boots.

Noelle pouts as he drives away.

She says, “Mommy please, please.”

Max laughs, “Oh, so you don’t want to the Crash Town Café for dinner.”

She bounces on her butt, “Oh, please, please, please mommy.”

Max gives her a warm smile, as she puts the cassette tape and music starts on his jeep. Then after parking, since she is still a bit shaky from the pod, he puts her on his hip, for being six years old, she is a bit short, probably from her father’s height, but to Max, no matter how she looks like.

To him, she is his little angel child.

* * *

 

Alex is sitting at the table, when he sees Max coming in with Noelle, who is at his hip. Noelle reaches for Alex, who hugs her, and holds her.

Alex looks at her eyes, one honey and dark brown like him. Unique for her, as Alex lets her sit on his lap.

Liz comes in and kisses her forehead as she brings in food. Alex sighs, he was so happy his baby isn’t dead, but right here, happy and full of life. Max lets Alex hold her, probably still adjusting to being out of the pod.

Max smiles, “Guess what the first thing she told me when I got her out of the pod.”

Michael says, “Mommy please give me money.”

Max raises an eyebrow and sighs, “Cute Michael.”

Alex rubs her back as she yawns and continues to sleep, holding Alex’s finger as she moves her arms like she’s clawing an imaginary scratching post as she continues to sleep.

Alex tries, “Give me water.”

Max laughs and shakes his head.

Liz tries, “Mommy give me hug.”

Max laughs silently as he shakes his head, “Nope.”

Jenna coming by jokes, “Mommy where’s my cell phone?”

Max shakes his head, “Nope.”

Isobel says, “Just tell us Max, no one will get it.”

Max says, “Five more minutes mommy, please put me back in the pod for five more minutes.”

Alex laughs while holding her, “Really?”

Max nods, “Yep, mommy please let me stay in the pod for five more minutes.”

Noelle lifts her head, the laughs as she lays her head and puts it back on her second momma’s chest, yawning as she continues to sleep. Max sighs, but smiles. He’s glad Rosa is back, but is happier that Noelle was able to recover in the pod and probably liked it.

He looks to see Michael explain he’s got to go, customer has a truck he’s finished fixing and is probably over there wanting his truck back. Michael kisses Alex, and Noelle, who continues to sleep.

Noelle mumbles, “Oh Commander Spock, let me drive Enterprise home, Jim let me touch Spock’s ears. Oh, so pretty.”

Max laughs, “I’ll take you back to my house for now.”

* * *

 

Alex and Max take Noelle back to the house, Alex helps put her in pajamas and gives her elf toy.

Noelle lays her head on Alex’s chest, “Come on Mister Puck, let’s go for a walk in the garden.”

She sighs as Alex says, “Let’s see Daddy drive and show the stars.”

Alex figured Max was on the other side, two mothers, wither by blood or not, cocooning and holding Noelle and letting her know she is loved and is like the glue for the whole group.

* * *

 

.The End.

Read and review, I hope you enjoy this story. If not please no harsh comments because no one is forced to read this.

Also there is two more references, and also if you didn’t read what Max answered, let know what you think the question, what’s your guess on what she asked, let me know what you think in the comments.  


End file.
